lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lux Crystallum Saga
'''The Lux Crystallum Saga '''is a series of arcs created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4, it revolves around Lux Crystallum. __TOC__ The Black Knight Arc The Black Knight Arc was the first arc in the Lux Crystallum Saga. It was about Lux fighting against his evil self from the future who traveled back in time to possess Lux and use him to destroy the Universe. He did this because he wanted everyone to feel the same pain and suffering that he had to endure due to being immortal and being forced to watch his friends, family, and other loved ones die due to old age before his eyes and he was unable to do anything about it. He possessed immortality due to being a member of the 10 High Reapers at the time, and he regretted it ever since. At the end of this arc, The Black Knight (Future Lux Crystallum's disguise) was defeated and killed by Lux Crystallum and The Lookout Crew. Afterwards, Lux declared that he would never turn evil and end up like his evil psychotic future self. Lux's True Colors Arc The Lux's True Colors Arc was the second arc in the Lux Crystallum Saga. It was about Lux failing to prevent himself from becoming evil like he does in the future. Lux becomes consumed by his own inner darkness and negative emotions and becomes severely mentally ill. He expresses this by first fighting and nearly killing one of the Lookout Crew members known as Nikad. Afterwards, he decides to team up with Legato and form a brand new evil faction known as "Perfectum Tenebris" which alongside their armies will take over the Universe and destroy the Lookout Crew. Eradication of the Lookout Crew Arc The Eradication of the Lookout Crew Arc is the third arc in the Lux Crystallum Saga. It was about Lux, Legato, and their new allies Starkiller and Grey with their armies attacking the Earth and the Lookout Crew to destroy them once and for all. After a long battle that ripped the Earth apart, killed all life on it, and cost Lux and Starkiller their armies. Lux was defeated, Starkiller defeated Nikad and lost to Star Serelinity, Legato eventually retreated, and Grey did as well. Afterwards, Lux declared that he will have his revenge one day and that once he begins his final plans he will ignore the Lookout Crew. The Awakening Arc The Awakening Arc is the fourth and final arc in the Lux Crystallum Saga. It was about Lux returning after 10 long years with brand new god-like powers that he had received from the God of Magic, Lord . Wtih these new powers, Lux was able to unlock the Anti-Zone and allow Garlic Jr. and his minions to wreck havoc on Earth, unlock the Demon Realm and allow the endless amount of demons to flood the Universe and cause chaos, and afterwards he quickly killed all of the Kais (Except Kibito Kai and Old Kai) and even killed King Yemma. This caused the barriers of Heaven, Hell, and the entire Otherworld to fall apart and allowed the undead to return to the living realm of the Universe and many battles broke out. Even the original Z-Fighters came back and fought against their old enemies. Meanwhile, Lux Crystallum and the Lookout Crew were having a massive battle in the center of the Universe and ripping reality itself apart. Right before they launched their strongest attacks and killed each other and destroyed everything. Mahukami appeared, explained everything, fixed everything, and sealed Lux away forever in an eternal crystal stasis. He then passed the title as the ruler of Nova Terra to Lux's twin sister, Stella Crystallum. Then Mahukami banished and returned to his potentially eternal crystal sleep for another couple of eons. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Sagas Category:Arcs Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play